Reflections of Thy Father
by Cwarnic93
Summary: Elladora Black: Daughter of run-away Sirius Black. Alena Lestrange: Daughter of infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. Two people who couldn't be more opposite yet so connected. Throw in a cross-dressing friend and we have our story! BC Jr /OC & possible Fred/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is something that I've been writing for a few weeks (in school), with a friend of mine checking for grammatical errors and such. I owe her a lot for that, she's very insightful and helpful for new ideas. (I don't know if she'll see this on here or not, but Thank you Lindsey. :D)

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Ella flinched at the sound of the Persian cat hissing from atop her bed; the unnatural blue colored fur sticking straight up across it's back. Ella shook her head and shut the door to her bedroom before crossing her arms and glaring at the cat. The cat grinned and spread itself out, transforming into a middle-aged woman with bright blue hair.

"I hate when you do that," Ella's lip twitched before she sat down into her desk chair.

"America is absolutely dreadful," the woman retorted while she crossed her legs, a hint of a British accent in her voice. "It's my only form of entertainment." Ella rolled her eyes and unknowingly crossed her arms.

"You're the one who chose to move here. But that's aside the point, you're not a registered Animagus." The woman laughed as if it were a joke.

"And neither is your father, we were never ones for the rules. I still don't see how you turned out so different from the two of us."

"You don't see how I'm not seventeen and pregnant? Or the other part, having spent most of my child's life in Azkaban and then somehow escaping?" Ella's harsh words hit her mother hard.

"Elladora Black! You may speak that way to other people but not to your own mother!" Her mother stood and left the room, turning back before completely leaving. "Get ready, we're leaving today." Ella gasped and tried to get to her before she left her sight.

"I'm _not_ going to Hogwarts and I'm not going to stay with the Weasleys!" Ella screamed before slamming the door shut and throwing a snow globe at the closed door. The snow globe shattered when it hit and the water slowly trickled down the door.

* * *

Despite Ella's multiple protests, her mother had still decided on the two of them staying at the Burrow until it was time for her to leave for Hogwarts. Ella stumbled into the Burrow, suitcase being levitated by her mother, and started coughing up chimney sot. Fiery red hair was the first thing Ella saw as she was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley. She pushed Ella out at arm's length and brushed her hair behind her ear.

Although Ella can't remember anything from age six or below, she could tell that she was going to like Mrs. Weasley. Ella's mother stood behind watching the scene in front of her with a grin on her face. Molly Weasley looked over the young woman in front of her with precision, if you didn't already know that her last name was Black you would mistake her for one. Ella had her mother's green eyes and her father's brown unruly hair, and a signature cold look imprinted on her face. Although, Ella was anything but cold; she took after her parents in that department, instead of the rest of the family.

"You look more like Sirius than I remember." Molly smiled and rubbed Ella's cheek with her thumb. "You're turning into a beautiful young woman, Elladora."

"I absolutely despise that name, remind me why you named me that?" Ella turned to her mother with a grin on her face, showing pure amusement. "After all, I was named after dad's great-great-great aunt who cut of the heads off house elves and mounted them on walls."

"Cheeky thing, isn't she?" Ella's mother laughed, "How've you been Molly?"

"I've had better times, Viv. The twins are going to drive me to insanity," Molly gave her a frustrated look. "Be glad that you only had one."

"I didn't really have a say in that, what with my infertility and Sirius in Azkaban," Vivian replied, a sorrowful look on her face. After giving birth to Ella then fighting with the Order, Vivian had been cursed and became infertile; to some it would be a blessing but Vivian had always wanted a big family. "But Ella is already too much to handle, seeing as she has Sirius' attitude, even if she isn't a troublemaker."

"I would prefer this one to any one of my boys," Molly laughed, squeezing Ella's shoulder.

"That's not nice, mum," a tall redhead spoke from the stairs.

"But we'd rather have her than Ron," an identical redhead added.

"Can we trade?" The two asked in unison. Ella stared at them with a blank look that could've been mistaken for a scowl. She scoffed and shook her head, hiding the smile on her face.

"I'm Fred," the one who spoke first stated, coming down the rest of the steps.

"No, I'm Fred!" The other said, putting his arm around his twin's shoulder.

"I believe these two have some of you and Sirius in them, they're bonkers." Molly said hysterically, walking towards the kitchen.

"So you're Elladora?" the two asked together. She nodded and pulled her hair out from behind her ear.

"Have been for the past sixteen years, will be until I die," she replied, wanting to laugh at her own sarcasm.

"I like this one," the twin on the left laughed, making the other nod in agreement.

"She'll kick your arses," Vivian pointed out. "Doesn't like flirts, yet another reason why I don't see how she is my child." Ella rolled her eyes but smiled at her mother nonetheless.

The relationship they had was one that every mother dreams of having with their daughter. They fought and got angry, but Vivian was Ella's best friend. While most girls were embarrassed by their mothers; Ella was like the mother and Vivian the teenager. Ella confided in her mother with crushes, problems and everything in between.

"Is Harry here yet?" A female's voice flowed down the stairs.

"No he's not, Ginny," the twins replied hastily, rolling their eyes at their younger sister.

"Fifth years, right?" Ella asked, walking away from them and looking over the Burrow.

"Yeah,"

"How did you know?"

"This is your first year," the two finished together, raising their eyebrows simultaneously.

Ella shrugged and answered, "Lucky guess."

* * *

"So you're Sirius' daughter?" Harry asked Ella with a hint of confusion in his voice. Ella nodded and Vivian entered the kitchen with a bright smile.

Vivian looked over the boy talking to her daughter and smiled. She knew who it was, not only from the scar, but from his looks. He was the spinning image of James, meaning he was Harry Potter. She opened her arms, waiting for a hug. Harry just stared at her with his mouth open.

"Not to be rude but... who are you?" He asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Vivian Black! I'm your god-mommy, now kiss the ring of thy Viv," Vivian joked while placing her left hand in front of him. Harry stared at her, slightly scared, but moved a step forward. She pulled him into a tight hug, as if he were going to disappear. "You look so much like James," she whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"If you're my god-mother than why don't I stay with you?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between Ella and Vivian. Ella bit her lip and ignored his gaze.

"They thought that I had taken part in the massacre. So I ran to America with my dear Ella while my innocent husband was stuck in Azkaban."

"And you couldn't have taken me with you? The Dursleys are horrible people!" Harry shouted, his confusion changing to anger. Vivian leaned in close to his ear so only Harry and Ella could hear her speak.

"Want me to do something about them?" She asked, being completely serious. Ella gasped and slapped her mother's arm.

"You will do no such thing!" Ella hissed, "I swear, sometimes it's like I'm raising you and not the other way around." Vivian started mimicking Ella while Ella's back was turned. "I can see that," Ella sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes they never grow up!"

The two had started in a heated battle of sticking their tongues out at each other, showing their immaturity levels at their highest. Harry watched them with an amusing grin on his face. This had been exactly what Harry had been wanting, a family. He now had Sirius, Vivian and Ella. The sound of someone stumbling down the steps broke Harry's thoughts and the three walked through the door way to see an unfamiliar redhead.

"I'm okay!" The girl shouted, standing up and slipping her flats back on her feet. She tripped over nothing but continued walking, as if nothing had happened. She pulled Ella into a hug, which left Ella utterly confused, and squealed. "It'll be so great to have someone here whose going to be in my year." She then proceeded to hug Harry and Vivian. "Oh, how stupid of me! My name is Addy, otherwise known as Addison Weasley. I'm Arthur's niece."

"You're Bilius' daughter?" Vivian asked and the girl nodded happily. "I didn't think he was married or had any children."

"Oh he's not, but he does. My mother was a muggle, she died while giving birth to me." Addy didn't seem upset when she brought up her mother's death. "It's almost time for dinner!" Ella stared after her as the girl ran into the kitchen.

"What an odd child," Vivian spoke Ella's mind, but the two shrugged and followed her, Harry in tow.

* * *

Ella sat in between her mother and Addy at the table; Ron and a bushy haired girl, whose name she learned was Hermione, across from them. Ella's nose started to twitch, making Hermione watch her. Vivian laughed while looking at her daughter, Ella covering her nose as a result.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Ron asked, moving in to stare at her closer. Hermione slapped his arm and pulled him back into his chair.

"Mind your own business!" Hermione scolded him.

"Oh, it's fine. It's my tick, my nose just starts twitching randomly." Ella replied, taking a bite of her food, her nose still being covered by her left hand.

"Tick?" Ron asked, confused.

"You know who Barty Crouch is, correct?" Vivian piped up, her gaze making Ron uncomfortable. Ron nodded and started eating again. "His son has a nervous tick where he constantly licks his lips." Ella rolled her eyes and held her nose, trying to make it stop.

"I see no similarity between the two." Ella retorted, glaring at her mother. It was Vivian's turn to roll her eyes.

"You just don't want to be compared to a death eater."

"Well I'd prefer not to be."

"You're just like your father, judging someone without knowing anything about them."

"He's a _death eater_!" Ella snapped, throwing her fork beside her plate. Vivian looked down at her plate and kept her stare on nothing but the plate. "Oh come on, mom! Don't tell me you're mad over something as stupid as th-" Ella stopped when she saw her mothers sad eyes.

"My father was a death eater, yet he was still a good man." Vivian spoke while she stood. "It was a lovely meal, Molly."

The table was quiet awhile after Vivian had left. Ella poked her food with a fork, having lost her appetite. Ron, who was oblivious to what had just happened, continued to stuff his face. He took a break and looked up at Ella.

"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup with us?" He asked, his mouth full of food. Despite what had just happened, Ella had begun laughing.

* * *

**Unfamiliar Characters:**

-Elladora [Ella] Isla Black

_American Accent_

_Sixteen_

_Brown Hair_

_Green Eyes_

-Vivian (Maxwell) Black

_British_

_Thirty-Three_

_Blue Hair_

_Green Eyes  
_

-Addison [Addy] Marie Weasley

_Sixteen_

_Hufflepuff_

_Red/Light Brown Hair_

_Blue Eyes_

_Ditzy_

Each time a new character is introduced I will do this. Which should happen a few times towards the beginning.

BTW: I have two main characters, both being female. But the next one won't be introduced until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Molly Weasley sat at the dining table, wheezing from nervousness. Ella had been watching for the past ten minutes, a puzzled look on her face. Ella had finally gained up the courage to stand up from her seat on a step and walk over to Molly.

"Is something wrong?" Ella asked, keeping her voice steady as she talked.

"T-They were at the World Cup." Molly answered, looking around the room frantically.

"Who was?" Ella took the seat next to her.

"Death eaters," Molly whispered as her eyes got bigger. Ella's eyes widened as she stood up, her chair sliding back with a screech.

"Is my mother okay?" Ella asked, gulping down the knot in her throat. Molly nodded and placed her head in her hands. Ella sighed in relief and watched as the green light appear in the fireplace. Vivian coughed, her blue hair looking black and dirt on her face. She was posed in a fighting stance, wand at hand, heavy breathing after coughing. "You're okay!" Ella threw her arms around her mother's neck. Ella started to check her for bruises or any sign of damage. A deep cut, bleeding bright crimson, was on Vivian's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Ella." Vivian shrugged her hands off but Ella kept a grip on her.

"Who did this to you?" Ella hissed, silently saying a healing charm underneath of her breath. Vivian's shoulder slowly started to stop bleeding and continued to glow, healing shut.

"How did you do that without a wand?" Molly asked, astounded by Ella's knowledge when she hadn't even gone to Hogwarts yet. Ella shrugged and pulled her mother's wand from her hands, twirling it between her fingers.

"Never had a use for one of these, I don't appear to need one for anything. According to mother here," her eyes flickered to Vivian, "it's because I have great control over my magic." The morning light shone through the windows and hit the necklace dangling from Ella's neck. Molly stood up and walked over to Ella.

"Where did you get this from?" Molly asked, eying black locket with a 'B' engraved in it.

"This?" Ella lifted the locket and ran her thumb over it. "It's a Black family heirloom. Walburga had said in her will to leave it to a grandchild after she died. I was the only grandchild she had."

No one had seemed to notice Vivian freeze when Ella explained the necklace. Vivian was the only one who knew what Walburga had done to the necklace before she had died. Of course, she swore not to tell Ella until she was older. Sirius had no clue of it, and Vivian was going to make sure that he wasn't going to find out. There was no way to reverse what had been done to the locket, but Vivian wasn't going to try and destroy it; after-all, it was still an heirloom.

"Mom?" Ella's American accent broke Vivian's thoughts. "You sure you're alright? You seem kind of spacey."

"I'm fine," Vivian attempted a smile and took her wand from her daughter's hand. "I need a shower, I have to get this gunk out of my hair."

* * *

Ella sat to herself, having finally gotten rid of Addy's hyperactivity, in a compartment on the train. She stared out amongst the trees they passed. Before she could fall asleep, the sound of the compartment door sliding open made her look up. A girl around her age stood, in a pair of ripped jeans and a Ramones T-shirt, with a cigarette dangling out of her mouth. Her curly black hair looking similar to Hermione's but thicker and with more volume. She smirked at Ella, her brown heavy-lidded eyes staring holes through her. She let out a puff of smoke and slid down in the seat across from Ella.

"Name," the girl spoke up, her voice raspy. The two looked over each other in a cold like manner, sharing similar smirks.

"Elladora Black." The girl's smirk disappeared and a smile took it's place. She flicked the ashes on the floor and put her hand in front of Ella's face.

The two shook hands as the other girl spoke, "Alena Lestrange. Looks like we're cousins."

"What year are you in?" Ella asked, eying the cigarette with disgust.

"Seventh, I'm in Slytherin. What year are you going to be in?"

"Sixth, house: still unknown." Alena threw the cigarette on the ground and smashed it with the bottom of her boot.

"Hopefully you'll be in Slytherin. It would be nice to know someone in my own house who isn't going to run when they hear my name. Plus, they hate that I'm friends with a gay in another house." Alena rolled her eyes and started playing with her lighter.

"Are they homophobes or just jerks?"

"A little of both, but Demetri doesn't help the situation. The damn boy runs around in his cousin's skirts underneath of his robes." The two laughed and Alena looked at Ella with a smile on her face. "I think I'm going to like you."

"Same here."

The two kept a comfortable silence until it was time to change into their robes. On the way back Ella had been run into and knocked to the ground. Alena stood behind her, helping her to stand. A white/blonde haired boy with two followers stood in front of Ella, having been the one to knock her down. Alena glared at him while Ella brushed herself off.

"Hanging around with the likes of this one can do horrors for your reputation, new girl," the boy smirked, looking like he tasted something sour. Ella rolled her eyes and stood closer, her nose almost touching his.

"Who do you think you are?" The boy laughed, his followers joining in.

"Draco Malfoy, maybe you've heard of me?"

"Yes, I've heard of the Malfoy scum." He glared at her and pulled out his wand. Alena stood in front of her.

"How dare you, you filthy-"

"Mud-blood?" Alena asked, laughing.

"What are you laughing about, Lestrange? You really are your mother's daughter, insanity and all."

"I'm nothing like her," Alena grabbed Draco's neck and squeezed, digging her nails into his neck and allowing blood to flow out. "But I will kill you without so much as a second thought." She laughed evilly. "She's a pure-blood, Drakey. Hurt me and Bellatrix will have your ass once she's out of Azkaban. Hurt her," she nudged her head towards Ella, "and Sirius will kill you for bringing harm to his daughter."

"Sirius Black?" Draco started laughing and Ella glared at him. "What will he do?"

"Nothing compared to what I'll do!" Ella growled, her nose starting to twitch. Alena held her back, restraining her as best she could. Draco held his wand up to her throat but before Alena could stop him, Ella throat-punched him and the two ran off.

"Not even a full day here and you just owned Malfoy, kudos." Alena coughed, slapping her chest, "damn smoker's lungs."

* * *

Ella stood in the Headmaster's office where Professor McGonagall had led her before sorting the first years. She looked over the portraits on the walls, recognizing one as Phineas Black her great-great-great grandfather. He smiled once he saw her, noticing her features and realizing that they were related when his gaze landed on the locket.

"And who might you be, my dear?" He asked, directing her attention from the desk back towards him.

"Elladora, I'm Sirius and Vivian's daughter." The old Headmaster flinched at Sirius' name.

"Ah, the runaway." He stated, more to himself, and looked back up at her, "I remember seeing the two of them here a lot. Always getting in trouble around the school." Ella grinned at the memory the portrait was having. "Has your mother ever spoke of their time at Hogwarts?" Ella shook her head but before he could speak, Dumbledore walked into the office with a man limping in behind him. The man had a scar across his eye, where a false eye was placed, and a wooden leg with a cane. Ella glanced at him and then turned her attention towards Dumbledore.

"Ms. Black, did you find something to do while you were waiting? I apologize for taking so long." Ella smiled politely at him before nodding and glancing back at the portrait.

"No need to apologize Headmaster," Ella laughed awkwardly when she noticed the man's gaze on her.

"Alastor this is Elladora Black; Ella this is Alastor Moody, he'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore introduced the two, oblivious to the way that Alastor was looking at Ella. Alastor sipped out of a flask and extended his arm for Ella to shake his hand. Ella watched him curiously, noticing his tongue dart out of his mouth and slide across his bottom lip. Ella's eyes widened a little but she gulped and shakily put her hand out.

"Black?" Alastor asked, ignoring Ella for once and looking to Dumbledore, his magical eye staying on Ella.

"You remember Sirius?" Alastor mumbled something but waited for him to continue, "this is he and Vivian Maxwell's daughter." Alastor mumbled some more incoherent words with a scowl on his face. "Ready to get sorted?" Dumbledore lifted a pointy hat from a stool that stood behind him. Ella shrugged and sat, awaiting her fate.

"_Oh, a Black. Haven't had one of you in quite a few years. Not only that, but a Maxwell as well. Now that's interesting. Are you going to be a Gryffindor like your father, or a Hufflepuff like your mother? Maybe a Slytherin like the rest of your blood lines. Gryffindor would do you no good, Slytherin isn't a house that you want to be associated with. Are you sure? Well then, _HUFFLEPUFF _it is!"_

"Congratulations Ella, did you know that your mother was a Hufflepuff during her time at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked and Ella shook her head.

"Not before today, but she doesn't like to bring anything up about school, I assume it's because she didn't finish the last month. Although I'm not blamed for it, she knew the consequences of having a child and takes the responsibility."

"Like a true mother should," Dumbledore smiled at her. "Alastor, would you be so kind as to escort Ms. Black to the Hufflepuff Basement."

Alastor led her there in complete silence, the halls the exact same, Ella trudged behind him admiring everything they walked past. He stopped and nudged his head toward a painting of a fruit bowl and then turned to walk away. Ella contemplated on stopping him but shook the thought out of her head.

"Professor Moody!" Ella shouted, watching him turned to look at her. "Thank you." He waved her off and continued to walk away.

_**Meanwhile**_

Alena walked through the dungeons, liking the cold and quiet that it gave off. Her feet hit the floor silently, proving her to be the perfect assassin. Laughter filled the dungeons and she stopped, slipping into the dark corner and watching for the intruders. She smirked when she saw the Weasley twins setting up a prank.

"I'm sure that the two of you would be in trouble if someone were to find out about this," she laughed menacingly before grinning at them and walking out of the shadows.

"And who would find out?" George asked, stopping what he was doing.

"Not sure, but if you're setting that up for Malfoy, my lips are sealed."

"How can we trust you?" Alena raised her eyebrow and Fred smacked George's shoulder.

"I believe we've got a deal, Lestrange," Fred smirked, making her laugh. She winked at him before turning right back around and leaving.

"I always knew you were the mastermind, Fred." The two were baffled at her statement, no one could tell the two apart, not even their own mother.

"How did you know the difference?" The two asked in unison.

"As they say, leave them guessing." She giggled and skipped away.

_**The Next Morning**_

_Pst. _Alena looked up to see nothing and shook her head, looking back to her food. _Psst. _Alena looked up with a scowl on her face, trying to find out who it was. _Pssssst._

"WHAT!" Alena screamed as she stood up from her seat, her chest rising while she heaved. A blonde popped up out of nowhere, smiling at her and feigning an innocent look in his green eyes. "Demetri, what the hell went wrong with you?"

"According to mom, everything." He left his Hufflepuff robes open, allowing his skin tight v-neck and knee-high skirt to be visible.

"Nice outfit," she bit into an apple and watched as Ella walked into the Great Hall. Alena caught Ella's attention and motioned for her to come over.

"Whose the doll?" Demetri asked, looking at Ella and back to Alena.

"That's my cousin, Ella. Be nice to her." Alena glared at him, "I like this one." Ella sat down across from Alena with a tired look on her face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Ella lied. The entire night Ella had dreams of her mother dueling with an unknown man. The man had pale skin, straw blond hair and brown eyes that were set to kill. He killed her mother and then turned on her, licking his lips as he did so. Bellatrix Lestrange had joined him and killed Sirius, laughing as she did so. Before the dream ended the man had walked up to Ella and kissed her roughly, telling her that the three of them could finally be together, placing his hand on her pregnant stomach. The dark mark was the last thing Ella saw before waking up in a cold sweat, checking her flat stomach and sighing out of relief.

Alena let it slide and glanced at Demetri, who was staring at Ella with pure interest. Alena rolled her eyes, trying to figure out what the boy was thinking of.

"Do you have a brother? One that looks exactly like you but with a pen-"

"Demetri!" Alena scolded, "don't scar the poor girl." He shrugged and started to poke his food with a fork. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing, just a little confused s' all." Ella answered, trying to ignore bringing up her dream. This was something that she was going to keep to herself, she wouldn't even tell her mother. _'Extremely confused is more like it.'_

"If you need anything just know that I'm here for you." Demetri laughed and started choking on his food.

"Alena? Here for someone besides herself? Man, you must've really impressed her," Demetri told Ella before standing up and skipping out of the Great Hall.

"I'll never understand him," Alena mumbled, adding emphasis by rolling her eyes and smiling. "Now that he's gone, want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Yesterday in Dumbledore's office Professor Moody stared me down and then licked his lip." Ella whispered while watching Alena's eyebrows scrunch together.

"Tonks works with him and from she's told me, that doesn't sound like Moody. I highly doubt he'd be attracted to someone who could be his daughter." Alena took a sip of her pumpkin juice and looked up at the table where the professor's were sitting. The both of them locked their eyes on Moody before he looked over at them.

"That's what worries me. My mother used to tell me stories about him and the Order. This isn't the same Moody, what if it's not actually him? They'd have to be smart to pull one over on Dumbledore."

"Who would it be though?" Alena laughed, trying not to think of the seriousness of the situation. "Voldemort himself?" The entire Slytherin table and some of the Gryffindors went silent and stared at Alena for saying the name. "Bloody hell, get back to your damn food!" Alena hissed.

"No, it couldn't be him. He's dead, remember? But if I remember correctly, some of his followers weren't put away under the claims that they changed." The two went silent and then looked up at each other, both of them smirking.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We start searching and find out who it is?"

"Exactly. But we can't tell anyone, they'll think we're mad." Ella nodded in agreement and the two looked up at the table where Moody sipped out of his flask. "Who could he be?"

* * *

-Alena Lestrange

_Seventeen_

_Slytherin_

_Curly mess of black hair_

_Brown Eyes_

-Demetri Dumbledore

_Seventeen_

_Hufflepuff  
_

_Blonde pixie-cut hair  
_

_Green Eyes_

_(Dumbledore's great nephew)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Ella was still receiving looks from Professor Moody that made her uncomfortable, some could confuse the looks with lustful stares. Alena was about to break his neck out of frustration. Alena bit into a piece of meat and increased the intensity of her glare on Moody. The Hufflepuff table was used to her being there but were kind of confused by her actions. Ella sat down across from her and glanced at Moody before putting food on her plate.

"Alena!" Demetri skipped over to them and hugged Alena, who remained motionless as he did so.

"Ge' offa me," she growled before shrugging him off. Ella took in his appearance with some reluctance.

"Are you wearing a bra?" Ella asked, furrowing her brows.

"Get used to it, love." Alena answered, smirking.

"You love me and my risky fashion choices," Demetri laughed.

"Oh yes, I love your water-bra wearing, cross-dressing self."

"As you should."

"So what have you found?" Ella asked, licking the sauce off of her index finger then shuddering when she saw Moody watching her.

"He's bonkers, lusts after you secretly, well- not so _secretly_, and he's teaching the Unforgivable curses to fourth years. Definitely not Alastor Moody."

"Looks like someone has a stalker, you and Moody gonna have some little Alastors?" Demetri laughed while Ella held in her stomach's contents and Alena started to stare at him.

"That's a little too far, even for you, Dem."

A Slytherin walked past Ella with a bowl in his hand, allowing the bowl filled with oatmeal to cover her lap. Ella gasped and stood up, turning to look at him. The Slytherin smirked at her and mouthed an 'oops.' Alena and Demetri stood up threateningly but a petite brunette clad in Ravenclaw robes stepped in the way. The girl's brown eyes bore through him menacingly.

"I would suggest you apologize," the girl hissed, hiding a scowl. The Slytherin laughed and went to tap her cheek, she grabbed his wrist and pulled it behind his back. She moved her lips close to his ear and whispered, "are you an idiot? I believe I told you to apologize, I don't like repeating myself." He stayed silent, a smirk on his face. "Don't say that I didn't warn you," she pushed him forward and watched as Demetri punched him in the face.

"Thank you, I think...?" Ella wondered, smiling at the girl. She shrugged and kept a straight face, no emotions visible.

"Not a problem, I'm Marisol. The owner of half of Demetri's skirts." Marisol replied, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "I already know who you are, Demetri here is a gossip queen."

"I'm not a gossiper, but I do like the sound of being a queen." Demetri gave a Cheshire grin before leaving the scene of the crime and yelling, "Have to get out of here, now!" Professor Snape had been walking up to the table with Moody two steps behind him.

"Who did this?" Snape's monotone voice made Ella shiver.

"Professor, he was harassing Ella-" Snape ignored Alena's protests and glared at Ella.

"I saw it, Professor." Moody interrupted, "he ruined the girl's robes." Ella grabbed Alena's hand and squeezed.

"Very well." Snape walked away and Moody paused to take a long look at Ella before grunting and walking away.

"Creepy. Anyway, it's time for me to read," Marisol left the two to look at each other.

"He's probably trying to imagine me naked." Ella tried to stop herself from puking as she thought of the creepy man.

"Think about it, it's not Moody. So it's someone else trying to imagine you naked." Ella set her glare on Alena and rolled her eyes.

"Because that makes it _so _much better." Alena held her arms up in defense.

"I was just trying to help. I wonder if he's hot."

"For all we know, it could be a she."

"I highly doubt that; now, go change. You smell of oatmeal and it's kind of a gross scent to inhale more than once."

* * *

Vivian clutched her trench-coat tighter around her body, stepping into number 12 Grimmauld Place. Her blue hair was covered with a blonde wig and her face was covered with white framed sunglasses, despite that it was night. Vivian walked around her lover's old home and slid her hand along the walls. The sound of something dropping diverted her attention and she jumped in surprise.

"Sirius?" Vivian whispered, glancing at the scruffy man standing in front of her. He nodded and held up a wand; Remus Lupin, whom was standing behind him, mimicked the action. Vivian pulled her wig off and put the sunglasses in her pocket. "Has it really been that long ago?" Sirius smiled at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "How I've missed you, my love." Vivian kissed his cheek and he rubbed her tears away with his thumb.

"How's Ella?" Sirius looked down at her and she grinned.

"Splendid, she's at Hogwarts."

"Has she picked up on our antics yet?" Vivian laughed and shook her head, intertwining her fingers with his own.

"She's calm and quiet most of the time." Vivian rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I recall someone else being that way before meeting a certain Marauder." Remus interrupted, pulling Vivian into a hug. "How have you been Vi?"

"Same ol', same ol'; missing my soul mate." Vivian ruffled Remus' hair, giggling when he started to fix it. "Still no cure?"

"None, sadly."

"If I were able to be around other wizards without being thrown into Azkaban, I would help. Stupid Ministry and their idiotic beliefs."

"It's fine, Vi. Ella cause any boy trouble yet?" Remus laughed when he saw Vivian's sour look.

"I'm not sure if Ella's even interested in dating, I remember hearing about all of her old crushes but she doesn't act upon them."

"Better chance of not doing what we did." Sirius interrupted. "I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet. I'm not even used to being a father yet."

"Now's the time to learn." Vivian squeezed his shoulder.

* * *

Ella threw her robes on the floor and glanced down at her uniform in the mirror; she pulled her skirt down to cover more of her thighs and tucked her sweater in. She jumped when she realized that breakfast would be over in twenty minutes and she hadn't eaten anything yet. Potions book at hand, Ella ran back to the Great Hall. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and sighed in relief when she saw that she had made it. Her hair had fallen out of it's pony tail and rested on her shoulders in loose curls. Marisol was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with no one sitting near her, a book in one hand and an apple in the other. Ella didn't see Alena or Demetri so she sat down across from Marisol.

"Hi," Ella said, smiling. Marisol waved the hand with the apple in it then proceeded to bite into it.

"I wouldn't have dressed like that if I were you," Marisol spoke out of nowhere, sitting her book down.

"Why not?"

"A lot of the guys have pant-busting crushes on you, I don't think this will help." Demetri sat down next to Marisol and looked between the two. "Ella needs some robes." Demetri pulled his off and handed it to Ella in a bundle.

"Take mine, I have less of a chance of being raped." Demetri said, completely serious.

"Thank you, Demetri."

"Dem."

"Huh?" He bit into a piece of toast.

"Call me Dem."

"Thank you, Dem. Good thing we're both in Hufflepuff."

"You have Potions first?" Marisol asked, eying at Ella's Potions book.

"Yeah."

"6th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs have Potions first today. Better get to it before all of the good seats are gone." Marisol closed the book and stood, watching as Ella grabbed an apple herself and followed.

"Wait, good seats?"

"In the back... far, far, **far **away from Snape the snake." Ella laughed and took a bite of the apple in her hand.

* * *

-Marisol Dumbledore

_Sixteen_

_Ravenclaw_

_Long brown hair_

_Brown eyes_

_Short (Petite)_

_Demetri's cousin  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"Marisol," she kept her nose in the book. "Mar-i-sol!" Her eye twitched but she didn't budge. "Mary!" Her head flew up and she set her eyes on Demetri.

"What could you possibly want?" Marisol growled, magically marking the page to stay open.

"Aside from a boyfriend?"

"Get to the point, Dem."

"I believe something is up with Alena and Ella, they've been acting suspicious." Marisol rolled her eyes and stood up, levitating her school books into her arms.

"It's their business, so leave it be."

"It's not like me to leave something be, you know that."

"Demetri," she sighed and shook her head. "Leave them be, it's none of your concern."

"But I can't!" Marisol turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You can and you will. I'm not backing you up if you get in trouble. Got me?" Demetri pouted and then stomped away.

* * *

"Tell me," Demetri whined.

"No," Alena growled.

"Tell me!"

"Demetri! It's none of your business." Alena walked away, hiding the piece of parchment with the names of Death Eaters on it. Alena had circled the possibilities and crossed out the names of those who it could not be. Barty Crouch Jr. and her parents being crossed out; he because of his death and her parents for being in Azkaban. Alena had also attached their individual pictures to the back of the parchment. Alena's heels clicked on the hallway floor as she increased her pace, she tapped her way up the stairs and ran into someone taller than her. Before seeing the others face they saw the others' Gryffindor/Slytherin robes.

"Watch it!" The two growled together. Alena blew her hair out of her eyes and had a look of regret on her face.

"Sorry, Fred." She apologized, leaning down and collecting her things. Fred started to help her and grinned at her.

"My fault, love." He apologized back and lifted her by her elbows.

"So why isn't the other half of Weasley and Weasley with you?"

"There's such a thing as twins separating."

"The conjoined twins yearn for separation a lot more than you two do." He laughed at her humor and the two walked up the stairs together, Alena having forgotten where she was going in the first place.

* * *

Ella dipped her quill in ink and finished the last sentence on the parchment. She smirked in victory and sat the quill on the desk. The chair screeched as she slid it back and made her way out of the Hufflepuff common room. She entered Professor Moody's classroom in search of the teacher.

"Professor Moody, I-" Ella froze when she looked into his office. The same man from her dream was wearing Moody's clothes. He saw her reflection and held up the wand in his hand. He licked his bottom lip and she sat the paper down then stared at him with wide eyes.

"Go and tell Dumbledore," he said mockingly. His voice was a higher pitch than most of the men his age.

"I'm not going to Dumbledore," her lips twitched before her nose started.

"Why not?"

"One, I don't know who you are; and two, you've gotten this far, why stop you when I don't know what you're doing?" He smirked and sat his wand down, staring her in the eye.

"Go."

"Wait!" Ella stood her ground, sharing a similar smirk. "Who are you?" He shook his head and walked away, leaving her confused.

Ella ran through nearly half of Hogwarts before finally finding Alena. Ella started to breath heavily and Alena pulled out her parchment. Ella eyed one of the pictures and gasped.

"Whose this?" Ella took the picture and showed Alena.

"Barty Crouch Jr.; he's kind of a looker right?" Alena sighed, "too bad he's dead." Ella shook her head.

"He's not dead!" She hissed in a low voice. "He was in my dream where... some things occurred and-"

"Dream?"

"Yes! But _he's _pretending to be Moody!" Alena gasped and thought it over.

"His father is high up in the Ministry and they could've switched the bodies!"

"Whatever! He's still alive and has the hots for-" Alena slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her into a shadow.

"Does he know?"

"Know what?" It was muffled against her hand.

"Know that you know!"

"Obviously!" Alena took her hand off after sniffing her and eying her questioningly.

"You didn't... did you?" Ella opened her mouth in shock before slapping Alena's arm and scoffing.

"Oh yes, he _took _me on the desks in the middle of the classroom." Ella stared at her before her nose twitched once.

"Sarcastic, aren't we?"

"Just a bit."

"I've taught you well." Alena smirked, "is he as hot as he was back when?" Ella blushed and looked away.

"Completely!"

"Never thought someone like you would have the hots for him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My prudent little friend." Ella rolled her eyes and walked away. "You know you are!"

"Sure, whatever."

Ella wandered the halls aimlessly, trying to find something to do. The minute she turned the corner, Moody was talking to a student. She tried to get away before he saw her but it was too late.

"Ms. Black!" Ella cringed and turned around, attempting a smile.

"H-hi Professor." Ella winced when his wooden leg hit the ground and slid along it.

"I read over your assignment," he grunted. "Congratulations, perfect paper."

"Thank you."

"No; thank you, Ms. Black." He looked her over before hobbling away.

"It's not really Moody," Ella whispered to herself, watching after him. "Thank Merlin for that."

* * *

"Guess what?" Demetri shouted excitedly, biting his lip.

"What?" Marisol growled.

"I know what's up." Marisol rolled her eyes and ignored what he said. "I do!"

"I'm so sure."

"Uh-huh! I do and I'm not telling you!"

"Telling me what?"

"That Professor Moody isn't really Moody, but someone believed to be dead."

"Thanks, Dem." Marisol smirked and went to read her book. Demetri growled and stomped his heel on the ground, watching after her.

"You're horrible!"

"And you're not much better," she laughed before passing the statue and turning the corner.

Marisol had ran into Ella, who appeared to be in a hurry for the owlery. Ella had just received a letter from her mother, explaining that she would receive another letter, this one from her father. A reply to her mother was in her hand. Ella stopped, realizing that she had told her mother _everything_, including information about Barty. Did she want her to know? Or leave her in the dark about it? Ella shoved the letter into her robe pocket, choosing the latter.

Harry was fighting a dark brown owl over a letter. The bird squawked and flew to Ella, dropping the letter into her awaiting hand. Ella opened the letter and looked at Harry who had a confused look on his face.

"How did you know that it was yours?" Ella held up the piece that said 'Ella' in poorly written handwriting.

"Pretty obvious, don't 'cha think?" Harry's face flushed of all color and he left, an innocent smile on his face.

* * *

**Alena's name is pronounced Ahh-lah-nah _instead_ of Ahh-lane-uh**.

**I know that the spelling is misleading, but that's how my friend wanted it to be pronounced: after all, it is _her _character.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Want to paint the kitchen elves blue?" Alena asked, biting into a cookie and smirking towards Ella.

"We're not making smurfs out of them! As fun as it would be," Alena shrugged.

"Just a suggestion."

"That's embarrassing and would scar them for life." Ella glanced behind her at Moody, who was sipping the Polyjuice potion. "I'm not being blamed for that."

"But you're not going to stop Barty from doing 'his lord's' dirty work?" Ella glared at Alena and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Voldemort is gone, he's not working for him!"

"Prove it!"

"Alena, calm yourself!" Ella stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I'm a dick," Alena said to herself, shaking her head and dropping it onto the table. She lifted her head and saw that the entire Hufflepuff table was watching her every move. She stood up and walked over to Moody. "You look at her the wrong way, I'll kill you. You touch her inappropriately, I'll kill you. You even just touch her and I'll still kill you. Got it, Barty?" She whispered his name and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Condescending and loud; dear Bellatrix would be proud of her little monstrous creation." Moody growled, watching her glare turn from anger to pure hatred.

"How _dare _you!" Alena lunged across the table towards him, screaming when Snape pulled her back by the top of her hair.

"You will respect your professors!" Snape hissed in his monotone voice.

"And you will one day bathe! See; we're both liars!" Alena struggled against Snape's grip and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Headmaster's office!" Alena yanked herself out of Snape's grip and huffed, brushing her curls out of her eyes. She left the Great Hall with a smug look on her face, winking at the Weasley twins as she passed.

* * *

Unnoticed to the students of Hogwarts, an envelope was lying on the stairwell leading to the owlery. The envelope had calligraphy on the front, reading 'Vivian,' and was crumpled on the corners and bent down the center. A wrinkled hand blocked the vision of the letter and pulled it out of sight; only to reveal the contents of Ella's letter.

* * *

"Where is it!" Ella hissed, throwing her robe on the floor after thoroughly searching it. She thought of everything that she had revealed in the letter and made an odd noise. All of the places it could be rushed through her mind and she groaned. "Oh lord, I didn't... did I?"

Ella shook her head and left the room, leaving the mess to her roommates. She coughed as she heaved and leaned against the wall. Demetri turned around the corner and she jumped on him, sending the both of them to the ground. Ella started to grab at Demetri's robes and then smiled sheepishly.

"Hi," she squeaked before lifting herself off of him and looking down at him.

"I don't know if we've established this or not, I believe we have. But I'm gay, honey." Demetri's words made her blush and stutter.

"I-I was just..."

"Trying to grope me?"

"Oh my gosh! No!" Ella rolled to the side and sat up, covering her face. She muttered something and Demetri pulled her hand away.

"What was that?"

"Did you find anything in the pockets of your robes?"

"That's all?" She nodded and giggled at her stupidity. "I didn't find anything. You attacked me for nothing."

"Well... damn." Demetri gasped, feigning shock.

"Bad language! Alena would be proud!" It was Demetri's turn to jump on Ella, sending them back onto the ground.

"What on Earth?" The two looked up to see Marisol whose eyebrows were raised at the sight.

"Our little Ell is growing up!"

"Ell?" Marisol and Ella asked in unison, one angry and the other confused.

"Don't call me that," Ella growled, pushing him off and standing up.

"Why not, _Ellllie_?" He purred while standing up behind her.

"You frighten me."

"He tends to have that affect on some people," Marisol paused and watched as he smoothed out his skirt. "Scratch that, **all **people."

"Why else would you hang out with me? Everyone avoids us."

"That might have something to do with our last name being Dumbledore."

"Whoa, you're related to Dumbledore?" Ella asked, confused on why she didn't know this already.

"His youngest brother's grandchildren." They answered simultaneously.

"Why else would the four of us be avoided? We're Dumbledore's great niece and nephew, Alena is the infamous Lestrange child, and you: you're the daughter of Sirius Black, the one and only man to escape Azkaban and live." Marisol explained. Moody came around the corner and stopped to look at the students. Ella and Demetri froze while Marisol watched their reactions.

"Can I speak to ya' in my office?" Moody asked, one eye on Ella while the other moved everywhere.

"Y-yes." Ella stuttered, her hands suddenly feeling clammy.

"If he touches you, scream." Demetri whispered to her before sending her off.

* * *

Ella stared to wring her hands as she ignored Barty's gaze. When they had arrived at his office, he had shifted back from Moody to his usual self.

"Elladora," His voice made her look up, her eyes were vibrant.

"Barty." She scowled, her nervousness leaving. He laughed halfheartedly and then proceeded to lick his lip.

"So you know who I am? Eh... figured it out in good timing, I'm sincerely impressed."

"Sincerely? Are you even allowed to use that word? Doesn't seem like it would be in your vocabulary." He smirked at her and she smiled at her own bitterness.

"Does Ms. Lestrange know who I am?" He cleared his throat and Ella nodded.

"She's the only reason I know your name; I knew your face from... somewhere else." His eyebrow raised at the last comment.

"Pictures of me in the paper, perhaps?"

"Huh?" Ella looked up, "oh, no." Her cheeks turned pink. He gave her a knowing look as he sat on the desk in front of her.

"Fantasizing about your Professor, not something you want to admit, huh?"

"Wha-! No! T-that didn't happen." He laughed and she pulled her feet up onto the chair.

"Seeing as I am drawing a blank we'll leave it at that," she was grateful for that, even if she didn't show it. "So you're sixteen, then?" Ella stared at him awkwardly, continuing to open and close her mouth. Why would he bother about her age? It made no sense. Instead of speaking, Alena would have smacked her for this, she nodded with wide eyes. "Wonderful age."

"I-I thought that you were supposed to be a nutter... but you seem fine to me."

"You're the first."

"No one believed in your sanity?" Ella gasped, her hand instantly going to her mouth.

"My mum was the only one, but I bet even she had her doubts."

"That's horrible!" He rolled his eyes, licking his lip after doing so. "It can't help that you have the facial expressions of a recovering Crystal meth addict." She covered her whole mouth, surprised at her slip of the tongue.

"That's what Azkaban does to those who are already insane to begin with. Not to mention my father being the controlling prick that he is."

"So why am I here?"

"I believe it's time to get to know you."

"Or my father." Another slip of the tongue; this time- it wasn't regretted.

"What I want from you has nothing to do with your father."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Ella's lip twitched, angry that she was feeling somewhat 'useable' for information about anything.

"You're just like Valerie, started out an angel then started the teenage rebellion." Valerie? She'd never heard that name before.

"Whose Valerie?"

"The exact opposite of your mother. She would've been another Mrs. Black if it weren't for _Him_." 'Him' meaning Voldemort. "Valerie was Vivian's younger sister, she was put in Slytherin and what-would-you-know; she fell for Regulus Black. The two joined us but they were both killed when Regulus betrayed His trust. What is it? A tradition for Maxwell women to fall for the Black family's wit and charm?"

"Must be," Ella mumbled.

"Then again, most black women that are married in are weirdos so it fits. One Black woman was even known to marry a Crouch." Ella choked on her own spit as she eyed him, a smirk placed on his thin lips.

"That _was _a long time ago."

"Repeats have been known to happen." Ella's face paled. Barty Jr. was the last male of his line and Ella the last of the female on the Black line who still held the name. That could only mean one thing... and it made her uncomfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

"So he wants you?" Ella nodded, waiting for her friend to continue with the question. "Like, _wants _you, as in- 'I want you to have my babies and be my wifey' want?" Alena used her man voice as she imitated him. Ella nodded once more and saw that Alena was going to speak again. "Is he still cute, like he at one point was? If he is, I wouldn't mind being _wanted _by him. With his one earring, rebellious side and-"

"I get it already! He's friggin' hot!" Demetri chose this time to appear at the table.

"G'day ladies. I know I'm hot and hard to resist, I can't imagine me not being hot, but I'm still gay." Demetri made them shake with laughter.

Ella groaned when she saw Addy approaching. Addy tripped and apologized to thin air. She was a nice person but that much hyper could drive someone insane. Maybe Barty had his own Addy and that's why he's bonkers, Ella thought. Ella shook him out of her mind and attempted a fake smile towards Addy. Alena watched with interest, confused by Ella's actions.

"Hi!" Addy giggled before being bumped into and falling into the seat beside Ella. "Oops."

"He-ey Addy," Ella dragged out, ignoring Addy's gaze.

"So did you hear about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Yes." Demetri and Alena answered together. Ella's eyebrows raised as she said, "No...?"

"How do you not know?" Demetri asked, extremely shocked. Ella wasn't sure whether he was feigning shock or being serious, but decided to shrug it off.

"I've been... err- a little preoccupied with some other things." Ella gave them a sheepish smile. Alena nodded, having already known the answer.

"Now would be the perfect time to find out, Harry is risking his life by being in it." Addy explained before eying a piece of melon and picking it up, taking a bite.

"How was I not here for this?" Ella asked herself; Alena watched with an amused expression on her face.

"You were a little busy being _wanted _and all." Alena teased.

Harry walked up being Ella with shaky hands, unsure of what he was going to say. He cleared his throat, gulped, and hesitated before tapping Ella's shoulder. She turned, stopping herself from finished the conversation. Harry watched as she held one finger up and then twisted the rest of the way to meet his gaze. She stood and pulled him into a hug, giggling as he froze at the spot.

"Haven't seen you since the Burrow, Harry. How's your work coming along?" Ella asked as she grinned at him, her white teeth having a shine to them.

"Fine," escaped his dry lips. He was really thinking of something among the lines of, "_dreadful."_

"You obviously came here for a reason, so go ahead- what do you have for me?"

"Padfoot wants to meet us in the Gryffindor common room." Harry decided to be blunt; luckily, very few people at Hogwarts knew that as a teenager, Sirius Black was known and recognized as Padfoot by his group of friends.

"What time?" Ella asked, not showing any sign of strong emotion.

"Come by around midnight."

"Midnight? How the hell am I supposed to get past Filch when no one is out but me?"

"The Weasley twins, obviously." Alena spoke up from behind her.

"Fine, now what is this I hear about you joining the Tri-Wizard tournament?" The smile on her face had flat lined and she had a serious look in her eyes.

"I didn't put my name in the cup, I couldn't have! But someone did and since I was chosen, I cannot back out."

"Do you know who put your name in?" Ella's face softened tremendously.

"No."

"Not a clue?"

"If I did, wouldn't I have told someone by now?"

"Don't get lippy with me." Ella glanced at Moody. "I think I know," she whispered to herself. "But I hope to God that I'm wrong."

* * *

Ella was steaming; Barty was there about Harry, he had to be. She pushed her way through a crowd of students towards a classroom and threw the door open. All of the students heads twisted around to look at the interruption. Instead of her face being red with embarrassment, she was red from anger. Moody eyed her before grunting and waving her in.

"What can I do for ya' Miss Black?" He held out the 'miss' putting emphasis on it.

"I need to speak with you immediately," she paused. "_Professor_." He winced at her tone but covered it by clearing his throat.

"Right, all of ya' can leave. It's time for Ms. Black to have another breakdown." The third years giggled before leaving in a cluster of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor robes. Ella walked inside and watched as Moody turned into Barty.

"You put his name in the goblet?" Ella hissed, throwing her robe on the desk beside her. He nodded, "Why? Why would you do that? I thought that you were flying under the radar!"

"I wish I could tell you everything but I cant." He took off his jacket and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

"I trust you, I'm not sure why but I do. Can you not trust me too? Is it some problem you have or are you sworn to secrecy?" She pouted and her eyes watered.

"Look, I'm sorr- You liar! You're faking it!" Her charade fell and she crossed her arms. He licked his lip and her eyes followed his tongue, lingering on his lips a few extra seconds.

"_You're killing me,_" she thought, hugging herself as a chill went down her spine. Barty grabbed her forearms and leaned in, stopping an inch from her face.

"I just can't tell you." Their noses touched and she pulled away.

"Then I have to go," she whispered, trying to push him away. He held her closer, hard eyes looking over her face with precision.

"Don't leave," he sounded as if he were a child. "I can dismiss all of my classes and you can tell me all about yourself."

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked, her voice coming out harsher than intended.

"Because you're attracted to me, like I am to you." Her eyes widened as she looked around frantically, thinking of something to say. "Don't try to deny it." He pressed his lips to hers, catching her off guard. If possible, her eyes had become even bigger. She pushed him off and paused, pulling her hand back and slapping his cheek.

"Pull a stunt like that again and you'll have even less of a chance." She turned on her heel and grabbed her robe on the way out. She stopped when the door shut and touched her lips faintly, feeling as though she had made a big mistake. Although she didn't want to admit it, she had started to lean into the kiss.

On the other side of the door Barty picked up his jacket and proceeded to throw it on the ground. He fell back into a chair and lent forward, running his hands through his hair. He was angry with himself for what he'd done and angry about the way she reacted. Was it not obvious that he was attracted to her? He had noticed all the little things about her. How her eyes would lighten when she's excited or how she always smells of coconut. His reaction to her should've given it away... but it didn't.

"I'm a bloody fool." He said to himself after running his hand down his face. A bit of stubble had grown since he had arrived at Hogwarts. He sipped from the flash and painfully turned into Moody. He pushed the glass eye in and attached the wooden leg.

He spoke in his rough voice, "rather be this git than myself."

* * *

Ella rubbed her arms from the cold, the hot water had somehow stopped and she had been covered in ice cold water. Her teeth started to chatter as she looked around for a towel. She closed her eyes and steam rose from her body as she rose her temperature.

"Thank Merlin for magic." She spoke to herself, running her fingers through her dried hair. The door swung open and a blonde third year gawked at the site. Ella was completely naked with her arms above her body and around her neck. Ella blushed and waved, a pink tint to her cheeks,

"Don't let me bother you," she shooed the third year off. She slid a towel around her body once she found it lying on the sink.

Alena waited for Ella while standing with Fred and George. Alena looked at the non-existent watch on her wrist. She tapped her foot and the twins watched her curiously. Alena was very impatient and Ella was already five minutes late.

"Where the hell is she?" Alena groaned, her eyes drooping from tiredness. "Why did I have to stay up this late?"  
"You're not a night person?" Fred asked, slightly stunned by this information.

"As surprising as it is, I'm not all that shocked. Even dementors have to sleep sometime," Ella laughed while stepping out from the portrait hole.

"Look who finally decided to show her face," George snickered, while throwing his arm around Ella's shoulders.

"I want to thank you three for doing this but you didn't have to, I'm good at being sneaky." Alena raised her eyebrow, showing that she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"So are the two of you going to Hogsmead this weekend?" Fred asked, moving between the two girls.

"Nope, Cissy doesn't like me getting out much- 'I'm too defiant.'" Alena answered bitterly.

"No, the permission form can't be signed by either of my parents since they're both fugitives." Ella added, shrugging George's arm off.

"That's why I never see you on the trips." Fred said to himself, thinking of Alena.

"Yeah, now let's go!" Alena grabbed Ella's hand and ran down the corridor.

* * *

A/N

**Writerandreader- **she doesn't HAVE to marry him. But he wants her.

**SailorBoo**- Thank you. : ) I've watched the movie many many times! :D Haha.

**teamXtrek**- Thank you, and I promise more- I just don't know when.

**ilovemedia18**- I haven't watched Doctor Who, but from what I seen in Potter- he's a good actor, and I **want **to see it! I just have to set it to record. I assume that you've seen it, so is it good?


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate him," was the blunt sentence that escaped Ella's lips. "He's mean and rude! A-and evil!" Ella gripped her hair in frustration.

"And you want nothing more than to kiss his overly salivated lips." Ella's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at Alena.

"Take. That. Back," Ella ground through her teeth. Alena smirked and shook her head. "He violated me and-"

"You enjoyed every second of it. I can read your eyes, they're talking to me about it." Alena wiggled her eyebrows and Ella scoffed.

"I hate you, too." Ella mumbled.

"Your eyes say otherwise!" Ella covered her eyes and let out a growl.

"Jackass!" Ella shouted, ducking her head down and waiting to be hit. When the impact didn't come she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna hit you." Alena curled her feet underneath of her on the couch. "Because you're in denial!" Alena laughed with a smile on her face.

The two were sitting in the Slytherin common room avoiding "Professor Moody" at all costs. Ella was wearing a regular day's outfit and Alena was in her pajamas, seeing as she had slept in. It was Hogsmeade Sunday and the two were completely deserted. Alena was rudely woken up by pounding on the common room entrance that morning, a.k.a Ella's "joyful" greeting.

"I'm not in denial!"

"It's even worse than I thought!" Alena whispered to herself.

"Let's just get off the subject for now."

"_You _started it!"

"Well now I'm ending it." The two sighed in unison and looked at each other, neither wanting to leave it be.

"You're in denial." Ella let out an aggravated grunt and lolled her head back onto the couch. "The last step is acceptance."

"I'm not accepting this." Ella mumbled. "He kissed me without my permission. That's not okay! I'm sixteen and he's what? Thirty-two!"

"Calm down." Alena rubbed Ella's arm and leaned her head back next to Ella's.

"He's almost the same age as my mom." Ella groaned and sat up, placing her head into her hands. "I made out with an old man."

"It was a kiss, it's not like the two of you have been knocking boots."

"It's still so awkward." Ella finally realized what Alena had said and turned to look at her. Ella's eyebrows scrunched together before she smiled. "Knocking boots?"

"Yeah...?"

"Of all the things you could have used... and you use that." Ella grinned and lifted Alena to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Ella started to push Alena out of the door.

"We're going to the kitchens, I'm starving."

"Do you see that I'm in my pajamas? _Pajamas!_" Ella rolled her eyes and walked through the dungeons with her arm around Alena's shoulders.

"I didn't think you wanted to impress the house elves... I thought you only had eyes for your ginger haired prankster." Alena rolled her own eyes and tried to cover the blush on her cheeks. She never had crushes, she was always on the receiving end- which made it awkward that she pined after Fred. But Fred and Angelina were a _thing_. That didn't work for Alena. Alena smirked at the thought of tearing Fred away from Angelina.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alena cockily replied, pushing past all thoughts of Fred to come up with a proper retort.

"Aside from that, Yule Ball... what are we gonna do?"

"Painfully obvious answer: we're going."

"No shit, I meant... what about dresses? Neither of us can go to Hogsmeade to obtain the 'proper' attire." Alena grinned when Ella let out the foul word.

"Auntie Cissy will send me some dresses, and I'm sure she'll send me more than one."

"We aren't the same size." Ella raised her eyebrow before looking at Alena's lanky figure and her own average.

"I'll tell her to send some for an in need pure-blood friend."

"Pure-blood? Really? Would that be necessary to add?" Alena laughed harshly and pulled Ella onto a moving set of stairs.

"This is Narcissa _Malfoy _we're talking about. I don't mention you're a pure-blood and you don't get a dress."

* * *

Professor Sprout lead the 'lecture' on the Yule Ball and explained the rules. Ella looked uncomfortable during the entire time, not sure who to partner with or who her actual escort would be to the ball. After all, taking one of her _Professors_ would be highly inappropriate. After a good fifteen minutes, Sprout clapped her hands together and told the students to partner up and start the lesson. Ella stood in the middle of the floor whilst many possible escorts surrounded her.

"Move," a male voice hissed as the group broke apart. The guy grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her away from the crowd and put his hand on her waist. Ella looked up to be met with the green eyes of Demetri.

"Oh, Demetri! It's you, thank heaven." Ella placed her hand on his shoulder and locked her fingers with his.

"Thought I'd save you from them, give you some time to see who you want your actual date to be." Ella nodded and sighed out of relief before the two started dancing.

"I... don't actually know how to dance. So I'm sorry if I step on your feet." She attempted to give Demetri a smile and he just nodded and grinned down at the girl.

"Absolutely fine. Just remember: count one, two, three and follow my lead."

By the end of the lesson, Ella had stopped stomping on Demetri's feet and both were grateful. They walked out together, laughing about a fourth year who had been kicked in the shin for grabbing his partner's bum. Alena stood outside with her arms crossed, eyes narrowed at the two.

"Something wrong?" Demetri asked when he arrived in front of Alena.

"Nope, great actually." Alena turned her attention to Ella and grinned, showing her teeth.

"You're creepy when you smile," Demetri shook his head before Alena hit him and he walked away.

"I owled Cissy earlier and we've got our reply. She said that she'd love to help a fellow pure-blood in need. So we're both getting dresses and shoes sent to me."

"Will she go over the top with this?"

"You have no idea. I imagine twenty expensive dresses for each of us."

"At least you get to wear a dress!" Demetri shouted from the end of the hallway. "I'm stuck wearing pants!"

"And who I hoped to be my escort has already been claimed." Alena added, mumbling to Ella.

"Fred asked Angelina?" Ella frowned when Alena nodded. "Shame, I wonder who George is going with." Alena's eyes lit up as Ella gave her the idea.

"You're brilliant!" Alena kissed Ella's cheek and started to run away.

"I am?" Ella shouted after her. Alena turned around and started to run backwards.

"If I can't take the one I want, I'll take the one who looks exactly like him!" Ella laughed and Alena turned the corner only to run into Fred.

"Hello, love. Where are you going in a hurry?" A second later George popped up beside him and the two smiled.

"Actually, to find you two. Can I speak to you George?"

"Anything you say in front of me, you can say in front of Gred." Alena hesitated before biting back her pride and looking up at George with hopeful eyes.

"Well then. George Weasley, would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" George's reaction was a bit odd, as he laughed and slapped a shocked Fred on the back.

"I would be honored, Miss Lestrange. But I never knew you fancied me." Alena rolled her eyes and smirked; her plan had been working. After George spoke Fred was glaring daggers towards him.

"Great. Do you two think you can help me find a suitable escort for Ella? She's a bit hopeless when it comes to the male gender."

"Of course we can, right Gred?" George threw his arm around Fred's shoulders who grinned in response.

"Absolutely, Forge." The two started to walk away and list possible Gryffindors.

"Gred and Forge, how original." Alena mumbled to herself before following after the twins.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, my notebook sorta got lost in my locker. Which is now in order. : )**

**teamXtrek**

**Writerandreader, well... it's more complicated than that. She's uncomfortable with the thought of the two being together since she's half his age.**

**ilovemedia18**

**SailorBoo, you probably shouldn't think that, but it's okay in my book. Lol.**

**EsperanzaGardens, thank you for your reviews. : ) And I know, I started this story due to the lack of Barty/OC stories and my love for the character. Dem wasn't even completely my idea either; I wanted a male character and a friend of mine kept throwing out ideas. So then we kept adding things together and made him the way he is. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

More than half of the dresses Narcissa sent Ella and Alena were green, a color that both girls despised. Alena was a fan of red and Ella a royal blue. Alena had chosen a strapless v-design that was black and had a slit that ended above her knee. Ella, on the other hand, chose a dress that fit her personality: a white dress covered in feathers with a gray tint towards the bottom.

Alena turned towards Ella, her tight dress not swaying in the slightest, and her lips curled into a mischievous grin. Ella shook her arms and head, the feathers on her dress silently blowing as she moved.

"We are _not _burning these dresses, Lana!" Ella hissed, hiding the pile of expensive dresses behind her.

"Well then," Alena scoffed before setting fire to the dresses. "I guess it's okay then since they're gowns."

Ella grunted and tried to put out the fire, only for it to get bigger. Alena, concerned for once, grabbed Ella and drug her out of the room and then the common room. Both were coughing from the smoke the dresses created and smelled of burning plastic, due to the sequins. The dresses they wore were burn free but Ella's was stained gray, which could very easily be cleaned.

Alena watched as Ella started to sway slightly, clearly nauseous from the smoke. Alena had expected Ella to grab onto the bar on the staircase; however, she did not expect to see the staircase move and Ella be thrown down it like a rag doll.

"Ella!" Alena shot after her, watching as she continued to tumble and land in a curled position. Alena grabbed Ella's head and held it in her lap in case of a fracture.

"Shit," Alena mumbled to herself, brushing the hair out of Ella's eyes to see a bloody cut on her temple. It was when Alena noticed Ella's abdomen was oddly shaped that she started to worry. Alena noticed the group forming around them and she looked up to Neville whatever-his-last-name-is- she didn't care about him at the moment. "Madam Pomfrey, now!" Alena exclaimed in a harsh voice.

Neville jumped in fright and ran towards the direction of the Hospital Wing, hoping to help in any way he could. Harry and Ron passed the running boy and looked toward the direction he came from, they gave each other a look before running where Neville had just come from.

* * *

"She has a concussion," Madam Pomfrey explained to Alena as she hurried through her healing potions. "But due to the blood loss she could be out for an indefinite amount of time." Alena's mouth dropped open and shut a few times, similar to that of a fish.

"Can't you give her something?" The woman shook her head and pointed to Ella's bandaged abdomen.

"One of her ribs broke through to her stomach, she stopped bleeding from the acid- due to a spell I used to stop it, but she can't eat or drink anything. She fracture her right rib bones, so she'll have awhile before she's completely healed." Alena held back some tears, fearing the worst for her friend. "But for right now let's hope that she leaves this vegetated state."

"We shouldn't have moving stairwells!" Marisol's voice shouted from behind the curtain. Alena plopped down in a armchair and rubbed her temple.

"Moving stairwells? Why did Alena set fire to the dresses?" Demetri's voice shouted back. "The stairwells are fine!" The two came into view and Demetri noticed Alena.

"The stairwells are a hazard!" Marisol huffed before glancing at Alena. Alena's cheeks were pink and tear stained with eyeliner/mascara smeared below her eyes. Demetri gasped at her appearance, not seeing her like this before now.

"It was an accident due to careless behavior; now I want the three of you to leave and just hope that she wakes up once she's healed." Madam Pomfrey demanded of the teenagers before shooing them out of the room.

Alena rose silently and left the room, sucking up her tears so no one would see. One thing her aunt Cissy taught her was to never show weakness, kindness may have been okay for certain situations but never weakness. Demetri caught up to Alena as Marisol walked in another direction. It was obvious that Alena wanted her privacy but Demetri couldn't have cared any less.

"The Yule Ball is only three weeks away, why don't you help us decorate?" Alena remained silent for awhile. "We're just planning everything out right now – we won't decorate yet."

"No." Alena mumbled, losing Demetri as the staircase swung in a direction away from him.

"Alena!" Two voice sounded from above, both sounding similar. _Weasleys. _Alena looked in their direction without any hint of a smile.

"We heard about Ella, we're very sorry-" Alena cut George off by walking away. Only seven words came to mind. What were Sirius and Vivian gonna do?

* * *

Unconscious Ella, lying on the bed, struggled with her mind as she lay motionless. Inside of her head she wore all black while standing in a white labyrinth. Ella looked both ways before seeing a young looking Barty staring back. Once he disappeared Ella groaned in frustration.

"Mid as well be trying to solve a Rubix Cube!" Ella shouted into the white abyss.

Demetri appeared and grinned towards the frustrated girl. He wore a pure white shirt, and for once, he wore no skirt/bra. This really _was _a confusing labyrinth.

"Dem? Why are you here?" Ella asked, eyebrow raising out of confusion.

"Not Dem; I'm your spirit guide," he hesitantly finished. Ella's eyes widened and shes backed away.

"I'm not going to die, am I?" Ella asked, trying to keep her distance.

"No, you're not. But due to your lack of _balance_," he eyed her mockingly, "I'm here to guide you."

"Guide me to _what_ exactly?" Ella stood tall again, as if challenging him to a duel.

"To what you need to hear the most," Demetri's eyed wandered behind her. Ella turned to see herself, in normal clothing, holding out her hand. Ella took it at once and the two disappeared in a flash.

Dream Alena and Marisol walked up to Demetri, shocked expressions on all their faces. Alena looked over to Demetri.

"Did you see the-"

"Necklace?" Demetri finished her sentence. "She was set up the moment that necklace touched her flesh. That necklace will be her biggest doom, and she doesn't have a clue."

* * *

**No comments on the length, please. It was nine pages in my notebook : )**

**Reviewers:**

**teamXtrek- I know what you mean, I tend to have crushes on younger guys. I'm currently a senior in high school and my last crush was a freshman, my current a sophomore. Hah : )**

**SailorBoo- Right. : ) & I like how that one looks.**

**Writerandreader.**

**Currently on Easter Break, may or may not update _this _story. But if I don't- Happy Easter everyone : )**

**-Cwarnic93 :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Alena's eyes were bulging even more than usual, dark circles taking up the underneath of her bottom lids. Professor Moody watched her emotionlessly, deciphering her actions/facial movements. Demetri ate his chicken leg furiously, trying to make an awkward silence so Alena would speak. It was uncomfortable for everyone at the table. Marisol read her book slowly – attempting to avoid the silence.

"I'm going to see Ella," Alena mumbled as she stood to leave.

"It's been nearly three weeks; you need to quit going there." Alena ignored Demetri's protests and continued to leave. "The Yule ball is tomorrow!"

"Screw the Yule ball," she hissed to herself.

::

"This is messed up," Ella whispered in awe- noticing the Barty copy in front of her (her copy finally disappearing).

"You could've easily avoided this, but you had to fall for a former death eater." His silky voice replied. This must've been a cleaned up version of Barty – he had no 'licking tick,' no crazy look in his eyes, and looked healthy. Ella rolled her eyes and then narrowed them.

"I'm not in love with him."

"I never said you were… you did that all your own." Ella sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

"It could never work." She held back her tears, "n-not between us. H-h-he's not-"

"In love with you too? Or is it because of the age factor?" Ella ignored his gaze. "These things have a way of working themselves out."

"How?"

"You'll see. What do you desire the most my dear Elladora?" She paused and thought.

"You- Barty- I guess you're the same," she stated slowly.

"Aside from that." She looked down at the ground.

"A family that's not on the run; a father who I can hug in public." Ella explained as a tear slid down her cheek.

"That's all it takes." A bright light flooded her eyes before she saw black.

::

Alena entered the hospital wing and saw Ella's body being shown on by a light. The necklace placed around her neck floated mid-air and lit up the entire room. Unlike the staircase incident, Alena knew something would happen so she rushed towards Ella's body.

"Shit; Ella! Get up now!" Alena yelled as she grabbed onto the girl's wrist. Alena couldn't control herself as her eyelids drooped shut and she collapsed on top of Ella.

Demetri went unnoticed as he ran into the room after Alena collapsed.

::

Alena's eyes fluttered open as she squinted as soon as the light hit. A bird chirped in her ear and she groaned, sitting upright. Another groan forced her to look down at Ella. Once Ella;s eyes shot open Alena threw her arms around her.

"Get off me," Ella muttered as she sat up – looking about the surrounding area. A loud giggle and a short blue haired girl forced them to pause.

Long blue hair that reached mid-back and vibrant green eyes that showed nothing but a whimsical undertone. She looked about seventeen and wore the school uniform that was looking a bit snug.

"Oh," Alena started with wide eyes.

"My," Ella added with an extremely shocked face.

"Gosh," they finished in unison.

"Is that-" Ella cut off Alena. "Yes, that's my mom."

"This must mean that we've traveled back in time."

"Exactly seventeen years ago." Ella gulped down the knot in her throat.

"But how?" Ella peered down at her necklace, taking the jewelry into her hands.

"This," she ran her thumb over the engraved 'B.'

A timid, lanky boy ran across the yard, a pile of books in his hands. His Ravenclaw robes fit loosely on his slim body and his thin straw-blonde hair slicked back. Alena was the first to realize who this was and nudge Ella. He dropped his books when Ella looked over and a group of kids laughed. Ella gasped before pulling herself up and helping him with his books.

"Thank you," he whispered lowly in his high pitched voice.

"You're welcome." Ella smiled and he looked away from her,

"I-I'm Barty…" He cleared his throat. "Barty Crouch, jr." Ella's eyes widened and she started backing away.

"Ella," she spoke softly before sprinting away. Ella's wish had come true; she could now openly hug her family and be with her love. So why exactly is Alena here?

* * *

**It's a bit short, but also NOT a filler!**

**Review Thanks to:**

**teamXtrek,**

**and Writerandreader.**

**Hopefully, more to come soon. This is my last week of school : ( [But woo-hoo for being a senior :D] So that means *drum-roll* More free time to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alena and Ella wandered around the halls of Hogwarts, everything looking the same but still confusing. The passing students stared at the two; Alena because of her likeness to Bellatrix, and Ella because of her (due to being in the the Hospital Wing) pajamas. The two walked side by side, each not wanting to leave the other's sight, and kept a slow pace. Ella pulled Alena into a closet and provided a light.

"They'll figure it out, Alena. You look just like Bellatrix, and I look like Sirius." Alena pondered on the thought and snapped her fingers in realization.

"Than we change some things!" The determined girl lifted her wand and whispered a spell, only for nothing to happen. She flicked her wrist once more, and the same... _nothing_. "What?" Ella's eyes widened and her mouth drooped.

"You already exist in this time and she has your magic." Alena narrowed her eyes and threw her wand to somewhere inside the closet.

"Great, a one year-old has my magic!" Alena looked to Ella for help.

"Fine," Ella flicked her wrist and Alena's eyes shifted to a vibrant hazel color while her hair straightened itself. Ella did the same to herself but instead her hair went platinum and her eyes turned brown.

"This is weird," Alena said examining herself and then turning to Ella.

"But we have to deal with it until I can find us a way back. So for now we're Alley and Isla Rosier, and you're a squib." Alena's eyes hardened and she punched the door in anger.

"I want my bloody magic back!" Ella nodded in understanding but opened the door, leading the two out. Alena took her wand from the floor and slid it into her right boot, "not like this is of any use for now."

The two stopped walking when they heard a fight down the hallway. Alena grabbed Ella's forearm and drug her to the front of the surrounding group. Vivian was standing beside a tall, curly haired boy with amused grey eyes; she held onto his arm and pleaded with him silently to stop torturing the Slytherin lying on the floor.

"Sirius, please." She whispered to him and Ella squeezed Alena's hand from shock. A flash of bright purple caught everyone's attention and Sirius was forced a few steps back. A tall girl with purple hair stepped forward and lifted her fellow Slytherin from the ground.

"Are you alright, Severus?" The purple haired girl asked as she tended to the scratch on his face; he slapped her hand away and brushed himself off.

"I'm alright, Valerie. Just leave me be," with that he took off down the hallway and left Valerie to stare at Sirius.

"I see no reason for my sister to trust you," Valerie hissed to Sirius. "You pick on the weak with that Potter boy and drag Viv into it."

"It's none of your concern, Val." Vivian stood in front of Sirius protectively. Valerie lifted her wand, ready to strike. Ella noticed her mother's arm instinctively cover the small baby bump that was _her_. She lunged forward and stood in front of the two, creating a force-field to block the spell Valeria threw. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Ella and pushed her out of the way angrily.

"I can handle this," he growled as he lifted the wand.

"She was about to curse a pregnant woman, I wasn't going to let that happen." Ella stood her ground and gave a smile to Vivian. Vivian smiled back and then glared at Sirius.

"The girl has a point Sirius." Sirius stared at the two before putting his wand away and slamming into Ella's shoulder.

"I don't need someone telling me what to do," he hissed to himself before taking Vivian's arm and walking off.

Ella stared off after the two before Alena pulled her away. Alena was leading the two away from the crowd and toward Dumbledore, thinking that he could help somehow.

::  
"I can't help you," Dumbledore answered calmly as Ella and Alena stared at him emotionless. Alena was the first to show a reaction as she leaned forward and raised her eyebrow.

"You're telling us that you, whose power is much greater than ours combined, cannot get us back to our time?" Ella's head fell into her hands as she leaned back in her chair.

"This is all my fault," Ella stated as she lifted her head. "My greatest desire was to have a family that's not on the run, and this is what I got."

Alena turned and grabbed Ella's face in her hands, "this is not your fault. Whatever is going on has to do with that necklace." Alena pointed to the locket lying on Ella's neck. Ella's fingers curled around the locket and pulled down, hoping that it would snap off. When the chain didn't budge, Ella felt for a hook to take it off.

"Nothing," Ella let out with a sigh. "There's no hook. This... this _thing_ is stuck on me."

"We'll figure it out, Ella." Alena reassured as she turned to Dumbledore once more.

"Until we do, the both of you must stay on the grounds as students." The two stared at him with pleading expressions, not wanting to hear what he was going to say next. "And we must resort you both."

"But it's the middle of the year!" Ella exclaimed as she stood up. "How are we going to catch up?"

"Not just that, but what if we make friends here? Huh, what then? We'll have to leave eventually!" Alena's voice raised with each word until she was shouting.

"When the occasion arises we'll deal with it, but for now we must sort you."

"Great," Alena growled throwing herself back against the seat. "Not like it's going to separate us or anything."


	11. Chapter 11

"That's a change," Alena laughed when she saw Ella in Gryffindor robes. Ella rolled her eyes and then stared at Alena's Ravenclaw robes.

"How could that be possible?" Alena shrugged and hooked her arm through Ella's.

"I guess it's possible to out stupid the Sorting hat." Alena joked before sucking a breath in through her teeth. "Even now we're not in the same house, it's like they're purposely trying to tear us apart."

"We'll get over it," Ella said as she pulled Alena toward the Great Hall for Dinner. "Our main issue right now is how we're going to get out of this."

"Well _Blondie_, we could try to enjoy our time here." Without turning to Ella, Alena knew that her friend was glaring at the new nickname.

"This isn't what I wanted, Ale- Alley." Ella corrected herself as a group past, hearing a bit of their conversation. "A normal life, that's what I wanted… not one that was even more of a failure."

"We were sent here for a reason, Isla. Maybe it's to change something about the future."

"I get that, but I don't get why you were sent with me. I feel iffy about it." Unintentionally, Ella ran her thumb across the chain of her necklace.

"Maybe it's because I, along with the Universe, know that whatever you were sent here for, you wouldn't do it without me pushing you." Ella rolled her eyes at Alena's statement and decided it would be best to ignore it.

"Let's just eat," Ella let out, biting her tongue to hold back from standing up for herself. Arguing with Alena wouldn't help their situation, so it was better to avoid it all together.

::

Ella shrugged off everyone's gazes as she sat toward the end of the Gryffindor table. Alena and Ella had decided separating would be best in order to not draw attention. A flash of blue hair went in front of Ella before she noticed Vivian sitting across from her.

"Thank you," Ella's young mother started. "For earlier, I mean. Not many are willing to get between Val and Sirius when they fight."

"Don't mention it," with a shrug and a smile, Ella noticed her mother relax.

"New here?" Ella's gaze met Vivian's and she took notice to the sincere look in the woman's eyes.

"You could say that," Ella smiled to herself.

Across the table, Alena watched the two with a silly grin on her face. Being excited was a rare thing for Alena, but her friend was happy so she felt it necessary. The boy from earlier, young Barty as he had introduced himself stood and walked over to Alena. Eyebrows raised, Alena stared at him wondering what he was doing.

"You're friends with Ella, right?" He asked as he sat aside Alena.

_Well shit._ Alena thought to herself as she watched him curiously. Ella had introduced herself as _herself _when she had first met him.

"Ella? Oh, you mean Isla! You must've misheard her when she told you her name. I'm her sister, Alley." _Nice save_.

"O-oh, okay." Alena gave him an all-knowing smile, to which his face flushed.

"You think she's cute. S' okay, I get it. You want to know some things about her, am I right?" Barty hesitantly nodded. Alena began to enlighten him on things about Ella, leaving out the one thing that Barty was itching to find about.

"What's your family's blood status?" Alena narrowed her eyes toward him and watched as he looked down.

"Not that it **matters**," _you insufferable git_, "but we're pureblood." Barty suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted but Alena's glare never faltered.

"I- I never… I mean… It doesn't-"

"I know that blood status is thrown around as if it makes you royalty; you were just curious. Just let me give you a heads up, Crouch." Alena leaned in closer and wouldn't allow him to avoid her piercing gaze. "If you hurt my sister, I'll break you down bit-by-bit. Got it, boy?" Barty's Adams apple twitched as he swallowed down the spit in his mouth, he nodded and gave her a scared look. Alena allowed a smile to appear on her lips, "if you go up to her I'm sure she'll talk to you. She's normally just shy around _new_ people." _Or younger versions of crazy people she already knows._

* * *

**I apologize for it taking so long. But I've had the inspiration to take this story out to the end of the book series. : )  
Please don't expect a happy ending from me though. Even though I normally do give happy endings.**

**Anyway, not to be a beggar. But please review this chapter; I need motivation for the next chapter. That's why this one took so long to get out!**


End file.
